Love Letter
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Satu hari yang menghebohkan bar Homra./Kamamoto tak menyangka kalau dirinya punya pesona juga di mata seorang gadis./Kamamoto berpikir sebentar, 'Apa perlu kucoba'/Crack KamaSumi slight SaruMi/Sekuel of Tell Them/Mind to RnR?


Satu hari yang menghebohkan bar Homra, setelah kemarin dikejutkan dengan pengakuan berani dari _vanguard_ Homra, Yatagarasu, mengenai hubungannya dengan musuh terbesar sepanjang masa, si Monyet Kacamata dari Scepter 4 kalau mereka resmi pacaran. Kali ini beda kasus, yang bahkan bisa membuat seluruh anggota Homra membelalakkan mata dan berteriak 'HEEE?' berjamaah.

Kamamoto ... mendapat surat cinta dari seorang gadis.

**-K Project-**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Love Letter ****by**** JIRO**

**Summary: Satu hari yang menghebohkan bar Homra./Kamamoto tak menyangka kalau dirinya punya pesona juga di mata seorang gadis./Kamamoto berpikir sebentar, 'Apa perlu kucoba?'/Crack KamaSumi slight SaruMi/Sekuel of Tell Them/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): Out of Character as always, crack pair, typos as always, fast time, nista, aneh, abal dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

Sebuah fakta mengejutkan muncul dari seorang bertubuh tambun Kamamoto Rikio. Pria 20 tahun yang doyan makan di mana pun dan kapan pun ini baru saja menerima surat cinta ala remaja yang sedang masa pubertas. Tanpa nama pengirim. Surat kecil berwarna pink itu hanya bertuliskan nama Kamamoto Rikio yang tergeletak di depan pintu masuk bar Homra.

Tentu saja, berkat kejadian ini, Kamamoto menjadi bulan-bulanan anggota Homra plus _ex-member_-nya, Fushimi. Dan inilah komentar mereka,

"Gadis itu pasti buta." Ini komentar Yata dan Fushimi—yang saat itu sedang mampir di bar Homra.

"_Sugee_ Kamamoto!" ini komentar Dewa dan Chitose.

"Kira-kira siapa ya pengirimnya?" ini komentar Akagi dan Bandou.

"Kamamoto pake guna-guna, ya?" ini komentar Fujishima dan Eric.

"Hmm, sepertinya bakal ada pasangan baru di Homra." Kusanagi ikut antusias mendengar berita ini, dia menoleh ke arah Anna sambil mengelap meja bar, "Anna, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Anna meletakkan jus _strawberry_, kemudian berkata, "Hm, _daijoubu_." dengan wajah polos dan tanpa ekspresi, namun tetap ada aura menggemaskan.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Kamamoto yang masih gemetar memegang surat itu. Kamamoto! Jangan bilang ini pertama kalinya kau menerima surat cinta!

"_Ha-hajimete_."

"HEEE?!" lagi-lagi mereka semua berteriak bersamaan.

"Kamamoto, siapa yang paling antusias kalau bicara soal _onna no op_—ah kau tahu lah! Tapi kenapa baru bilang kalau baru mendapat surat cinta?" teriak Yata teringat saat di pemandian bersama Fushimi dan Kuroh Inu. Sebalnya, itu membuat dirinya diejek Fushimi karena tak bisa mengatakan _oppai_ dengan lancar.

"Ha~~ kukira penyakit takut wanita-mu sudah sembuh, Mi~Sa~Ki~"

Wajah Yata memerah, "BERISIK KAU, MONYET!"

"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan bertengkar lagi di barku!" Kusanagi protes. Ia tak habis pikir, belum pacaran sampai sudah pacaran sama sekali tak ada perubahan. Masih saja sering bertengkar.

"_Mou_~ Yata-_san_, maukah kau membantuku?" Kamamoto tak menanggapi pertanyaan Yata, ia lebih tertarik dengan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Hah? Membantumu?"

Anggota lain langsung cekikikan mendengar permintaan Kamamoto, terutama Fushimi.

"Heh, monyet! Apa yang kautertawakan?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Hmp—Misakiku mau menjadi mak comblang? Berhadapan dengan wanita saja tak berani—Hmp!" ujarnya dengan menahan tawa.

Yata geram, kalau bukan karena aura gelap yang muncul di balik meja bar, Yata tak akan segan menyumpal mulut Fushimi supaya diam. "_Kuso_! Awas kau, monyet!" Yata duduk kembali, di saat itulah Fushimi mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk Yata dari belakang. Anehnya, Yata sama sekali tak berontak seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, Kamamoto, aku akan membantumu!" katanya.

**-K Project-**

Karena undangan surat itu hari Sabtu sore, maka Sabtu ini, Yata dan Fushimi menemani Kamamoto bersiap untuk menemui cintanya. Beruntung kalau gadis itu sangat cantik dan bohai, tentu Kamamoto akan langsung menerimanya.

Mereka bertiga sedang di apartemen Kamamoto, Yata dan Kamamoto sibuk memilih baju yang akan dipakai untuk pertemuan. Fushimi duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu, kenapa aku ikut juga?" tanyanya dengan malas. Dengan balutan pakaian kasual yang dipakai saat masih di Homra membuat Yata berpikir kalau Fushimi masih anggota Homra.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau libur 'kan hari ini? Dan kau bilang ini liburan langka!" jawab Yata. Fushimi memutar kedua bola matanya. Memang jarang sekali Ketuanya memberi libur di akhir pekan. Rencananya 'kan ingin kencan, malah berakhir di apartemen Kamamoto.

"Tsk, menyebalkan!" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Mungkin mau mencuri beberapa cemilan. Si tambun Kamamoto pasti punya persediaan makanan dan cemilan yang banyak.

"_Ne_, Yata-_san_ bagaimana kalau baju yang ini?" Kamamoto mengenakan pakaian berjas ala pria yang sedang ke pesta pernikahan. Yata cengo.

"Heh! Memang kau mau pergi ke pesta? Cepat ganti!" perintah Yata sambil memilih beberapa pakaian.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sejam untuk bersiap akhirnya Kamamoto siap untuk bertemu dengan penggemar rahasianya. Dalam hati ia terus berharap kalau gadis itu cantik dan imut.

Pukul tiga kurang mereka sampai di taman dekat pohon _ginko_, seperti yang tertulis di surat. Tapi pertemuan menunjukkan pukul tiga. Mereka ingin mengecek gadis seperti apa yang menjadi penggemar rahasia Kamamoto.

Mereka bersembunyi di balik air mancur, kecuali Fushimi. Ia duduk di bangku dekat air mancur dan tak mempedulikan dua orang yang masih sibuk mengawasi pohon _ginko_. Taman Shizume lumayan ramai dikunjungi di akhir pekan, membuat mereka tak bisa mengira gadis mana yang kira-kira yang mengirim surat itu. Beberapa gadis dan pemuda juga sempat berdiri di bawah pohon _ginko_, membuat perkiraan makin sulit.

Tak berapa lama seorang gadis berlari kecil dan berhenti di sebuah pohon _ginko_. Baik Yata maupun Kamamoto langsung menajamkan penglihatan. _Feeling_ mereka mengatakan dia lah orangnya. Tak jauh dari bayangan Kamamoto, perawakannya hampir sempurna, cantik dengan rambut hitam yang digerai. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Yata, tapi sepertinya lebih tinggi beberapa _centi_.

"Ho, jadi dia, ya?" tiba-tiba Fushimi sudah berdiri di samping Yata, Yata terkejut dan sontak berteriak.

"HAH! SIAL KAU, SARU! JANGAN MEMBUATKU KAGET!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak 'kan, Misaki~" responnya dengan menutup sebelang telinga. "Aku bosan, makanya aku ke sini." katanya, "hmm, dia lumayan juga." lanjut Fushimi sambil menyeringai. Yata langsung menoleh.

"HEH! Kubunuh kau kalau selingkuh!" bentaknya.

Fushimi mengamati Yata dengan menahan tawa, "Hmp—kau cemburu, ya? Manis sekali, Misaki~." ujar Fushimi sambil mengelus kepala Yata dan membuat wajah pemuda mungil itu merona.

"D-diam, kau!" Yata memalingkan wajah dan mencoba fokus dengan masalah yang dihadapi Kamamoto.

"Kenapa kau tak ke sana saja, _sanshita_?" tanya Fushimi karena kesal melihat Kamamoto yang kelihatan gugup.

"Ha, _ano_ bagaimana kalau dia bukan gadis yang mengirimi surat itu?" tanya Kamamoto.

"Memastikan." Fushimi mendorong Kamamoto keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Kamamoto tak bisa berbalik karena sudah terlanjur ke luar. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yata memberi semangat menggunakan semacam bahasa tubuh, sementara Fushimi mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas. Ia hanya ingin membuat Kamamoto segera ke masalahnya dan pemuda berkacamata itu bisa berduaan dengan kekasihnya.

"_Ne_, sekarang kita kencan, Misaki~" Yata tak bisa menolak karena Fushimi sudah menariknya ke tempat lain.

Kamamoto berjalan dengan ragu menuju pohon _ginko_. Ia masih khawatir kalau gadis itu bukan si pengirim. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah terlanjur didorong oleh Fushimi. Belum sampai pemuda tambun itu ke pohon _ginko_, gadis itu menghampiri Kamamoto setelah melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Ah, Kamamoto-_kun_, kukira kau tak datang." ujar gadis itu.

Dalam hati, Kamamoto bersyukur gadis itu si pengirim.

"Ah, _go-gomen_ ... aku tiba-tiba mengirimi surat padamu. Na-namaku Sumika Inaba. Ah—bagaimana aku mengatakannya." gadis itu bergumam di kalimat terakhir. "Ka-Kamamoto-_kun_! A-aku menyukaimu!" ia sedikit berteriak. Kamamoto langsung gugup dan seluruh darahnya berkumpul di wajah, membuatnya merona. Sama seperti gadis itu.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah kita baru pertama bertemu?" tanya Kamamoto sedikit mencari alasan. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin langsung menerima. Dalam kehidupannya selama dua puluh tahun, baru kali ini seorang gadis menyatakan cinta padanya. **Baru Kali Ini**.

"Ah, itu aku pernah melihatmu waktu kejadian di Ashinaka, waktu pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa kau sangat keren. Setelah itu aku terus mencari tahu tentangmu, dan ... baru sekarang aku me-menyatakannya padamu." ujar Sumika sambil menunduk dan membuat Kamamoto semakin merona.

Kamamoto tak menyangka kalau dirinya punya pesona juga di mata seorang gadis. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit tertawa karena malu.

"Ahaha, _souka_." Kamamoto menunduk malu. Anggota Homra yang terkenal sangar ini terlihat lemah di depan seorang gadis.

"Jadi ..." Sumika tak melanjutkan, menatap lekat wajah Kamamoto.

"Ah, iya, meskipun aku belum mengenalmu, tapi aku ... menerimamu." jawab Kamamoto sedikit malu-malu. Sumika tersenyum bahagia dengan wajah merona. Kamamoto memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan untuk menggandeng Sumika. Sumika membalasnya, kemudian mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman sebagai tanda jadian mereka.

Kamamoto dan Sumika menuju kios es krim dan berhenti di sana. Kamamoto menawarkan es krim kepada Sumika. Akhirnya mereka membeli dua es krim rasa cokelat. Selagi menunggu es krim mereka, Kamamoto sempat melirik ke arah semak-semak tak jauh dari sana. Bukan semak-semaknya, tapi yang ada di balik semak-semak. Ia yakin penglihatannya tak salah kalau yang sedang ia lihat—atau lebih tepatnya mengintip tanpa sengaja—Yata dan Fushimi sedang berciuman mesra.

Kamamoto berpikir sebentar, 'Apa perlu kucoba?'

Oh, my Kamamoto! Ini masih awal, bersabarlah!

Dan akhirnya muncul pasangan baru anggota Klan Merah.

Sampai malam hari Kamamoto dan Sumika menikmati suasana taman yang lumayan ramai. Kamamoto merasa bahagia, begitu pula dengan Sumika. Tak selamanya pria gemuk tak punya pesona. Nyatanya Kamamoto sekarang memiliki gadis yang menyayanginya.

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

A/N: What a suck stories and ending. Saya bikin ini waktu hampir kena wb dan lupa kalau masih punya hutang STORIES. Terinspirasi dari pasangan di film Thailand Art Idol. Mohon saran dan kritiknya!

Thanks for reading, mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
